


The origins of key blades

by RandomK



Series: constellations are the imaginary lines we draw between them [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Jossed, Keyblade War (Kingdom Hearts), Old Work, Theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomK/pseuds/RandomK
Summary: one travelers perspective on worlds and key blades
Series: constellations are the imaginary lines we draw between them [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774261
Kudos: 1





	The origins of key blades

_"Worlds are both like islands and museums. They are all alone in a sea of space, yet filled with possibilities, and within them they hold mementos of the past. They say in space, time changes, and one could find the stories of the past written in the stars."_

There is more truth in that then most realise.

The universe is infinite in mystery, the laws it runs by, never quite pinned down. It is like language; in that there are always exceptions to its known rules. Unlike language however, I do not think we will be able to decide on an exact outline for its rules. Everyone has to remember that they are not the only ones demanding things from it, and the universe can not listen to every single demand made of it.

Some believe it has its own sort of consciousness to it, similar to what some believe about their planet. Its not quite the life-stream, however I do believe there is something to what they are saying. It has its own set of rules, and contradicts its self often enough to mess with us. Murphy's Law happens far too often for me to assume otherwise.

Going into space, is a method of traveling through time and space. I don't mean outer space, or space between objects, or even one of the six elements of art, although the last one would not be a bad guess. I mean space as in other worlds and times.

"History is written in the stars, and the stars shine that light down into other worlds. The sun holds the history of your world within it."

Alice is not always in Wonderland, but in the sun of Wonderland shins in memory of the time and place she visited there.

Problems came when other people found this. Often it was harmless, channelled into art, music, and stories, called inspiration. It was when the denizens of the worlds decided they could visit these wonderful places and thought they succeeded, that problems began to form.

See, the people couldn't get into the other worlds directly, but they could travel into the times written in the stars. However, often when they managed that they changed the history, and corrupted the future.

That was when Keyblades and their wielders came into being. People from the worlds affected by the travelers sent to preserve the timelines. For awhile it worked. But the Keyblades were a creation made to create potential, and all potential is susceptible to abuse.

Some hearts were filled with light, and be brutally honest, open in their beliefs, and confrontational. They can also become blind to their faults. Others can be dark, secretive, cautious, able to blend into their surroundings and manipulate an outcome to their favour. This can lead to someone becoming to used to relying on no one but themselves, a paranoia that harms instead of helps. Neither way is wrong, and in fact; most people grow up to have a little of both ways within their hearts.

There is a balance.

Regardless of method, beings with hearts have just as much potential to be filled with compassion as greed, and hearts in their limitless potential are capable of holding both.

The Keyblade wielders had pride in their homes, and often attempted to bring the best result for their home-worlds, increasingly at the cost of others. Greed and selfishness began to grow, until one day they went into battle. Alliances formed, lines were drawn, and all times were sent into chaos.

It was a battle of ages, but that is not the story I'm here to tell you about.

At the end, a new world was created, a timeless world filled in remembrance of war. The graveyard world filled with Keyblades that we stand in now. A still time , a dead time.

The survivors negotiated an agreement to end it, but the damage had still been done. Many people had become displaced, and were unable to go back to their original world. So they made new rules, drew lines in distinctions for how something should or shouldn't be done. They settled people down into the times, and worked to integrate them into the living worlds. There were also many in between worlds created, and over time, displaced people settled into them too.

Time went on, and slowly new Keyblade wielders were chosen by the universe.

The world of stars were visited by wielders who's job was to ensure the safety of the timelines. The Keyblade wielders shared this job, hoping to avoid the mistakes of the past, and came to care about the other worlds as they did their own.

Life went on, and new times were written into the stars.

But hearts are never so easily satisfied…


End file.
